Overly Attached Girlfriend
Overly Attached Girlfriend battled Forever Alone in Animeme Rap Battles 1. She was voiced by Michelle Glavan. Information on the Rapper: Overly Attached Girlfriend, often abbreviated OAG, is a fictional character and Internet meme who first appeared in a YouTube video published by user Laina on June 6, 2012. The video was a submission to a contest held by Justin Bieber who challenged fans to create a "Girlfriend" counterpart to his hit song "Boyfriend". The video, which satirized elements of the Bieber song that have been perceived as clingy, featured the woman staring at the camera with a fixed smile while singing about Facebook-stalking her boyfriend and other themes. The user behind the meme is Laina Morris (born June 22, 1991) from Denton, Texas and has been named by Mashable as one of "15 People Made Famous by the Internet in 2012". She identifies herself in videos only as Laina with many articles leaving out her last name on her request. Laina has tried to add to the "Overly Attached" image by showcasing a gentler, more playful side. This has involved a new "attachment" to her Kia Soul,comedy skits on "LifeAccordingToJimmy", reporting from the red carpet at the American Music Awards,mvideos starring her dog Mazy, and "Dare to Share" for charity. She did revisit the character but with a twist, playing an "Overly Attached Computer" on November 12, 2012 in a commercial published by Samsung displaying its 840 SSD. The reaction was mixed with some labeling her a sellout and others applauding the move to creating a career from her "meme". On September 25, 2013 Laina appeared with Good Girl Gina, Sheltered College Freshman, and Bad Luck Brian in a "Meme Hunters" commercial for RealPlayer Cloud. The "Girlfriend" video launched Laina into internet stardom. As of March 28, 2014, her YouTube channel has over 1,060,000 subscribers and over 104,500,000 views. Her username is still "wzr0173" officially, but her display name now identifies her as "Laina", most likely changed when she became a YouTube partner. The video was noticed by the social news website reddit and quickly became popular gaining more than 170,000 views the first day. Lyrics: Verse One: Seriously? This is a joke, there's not even vacancy in the friendzone. You think you have a shot with me? Ha, you haven't even been boned! And I already got a Soul, bitch thanks to Kia, You got a one night stand, at IKEA. Want likes and views? Get me in a pic, You're as popular as a stick! I don't spit or swallow, I save You think I want you? I already got a slave. You make daily runs for Jergens and Vaseline, Carpal tunnel on your wrist, dirty magazines. You smell like a fart, Bush's Beans, That dog would piss on your recipe! Your hideous and get laid less than Yoda, Here's a paper bag, your head looks like a scrotum! Verse Two: What girl? The one you beat every time you clap? Your head's a ballsack, your song was crap! Here's the sad fact, just do the math. See son, You got 99 problems but a bitch will never be one. Subtract friends, subtract family, add a sad display of emotion, Time that by no girlfriend, don't you see, your answer always comes out to be hand lotion. Grankids? There will be no fruit of your loins! You want head? Flip a coin! You want insurance? Move to Des Moines! If life was fair, you'd be destroyed! If this was Star Wars, you're forever a drone. Starbucks, forever a scone. What I'm saying is you're forever unknown, Now go to your chateau and die alone. Trivia: Category:Animeme Rap Battles Category:Overly Attached Girlfriend Category:Characters